


Zone Three

by casesandcapitals



Series: DustRunner!Verse [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only they could fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zone Three

The silence in the car is heavy, overwhelming. Ghoul stares out the window and watches the sun set. They're not going to make it back to Doc's tonight.  
Party's fingers are dancing over the steering wheel as they speed through the desert, the adrenaline from their Drac encounter not completely faded yet. Ghoul knows that Party's sneaking glances at him every few minutes, thinking he doesn't see, and it's putting him on edge.  
"Just say it," Ghoul eventually sighs.  
"I'm sorry I kissed you," Party answers without hesitation. "I shouldn't have."  
"No, you shouldn't," Ghoul bites back.  
"I'm sorry," Party repeats.  
"I don't really care."  
They drive in silence for another hour, until the sun is completely gone and Party is forced to pull over. The pair climb out of the car and stretch their aching muscles. Ghoul winces as pain zings through his arm.  
"You want me to take a look at it?" Party asks, watching Ghoul over the top of the Am.  
Ghoul turns his back on the red head and stares into the black desert. "No, it's fine. Just stings."  
"Doc's gonna have my head for lettin' you get hurt," Party says with a weak chuckle.  
"He forgets that I'm not your responsibility," Ghoul snaps.  
Party sighs. "Come on Ghoulie, I said I was sor-"  
"Would you cut that out?" Ghoul says, raising his voice and spinning around to glare.  
"Cut what out?"  
"Callin' me that!" he shouts.  
There's a tense silence as Ghoul seethes and Party stares at him, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open. A few moments pass before Poison walks around the Trans Am to push Ghoul's hair away from his face.  
"You used to love it when I called you that," he says.  
Fun Ghoul bites the inside of his cheek. Yes, he used to love it. Back when Party would utter it like a swear when they were wrapped around each other, naked and filthy, during every private moment they could get. Or when he would whisper it into Ghoul's black hair before falling asleep every night.  
"You don't get to say it anymore, Party," Ghoul mutters.  
"I'm sorry," Party tells him softly.  
"I know. It doesn't matter, you can't-"  
"Take it back, I know." Party searches Ghoul's face for a second, taking in his hard eyes and set jaw. "You know I wish I could."  
Ghoul wishes it too, more than anything. He wishes he could go back in time and slap Party, talk some sense into him. Keep him loyal. He'd tell him to turn around, get back in the Am and go home to Ghoul. Tell Party that he stayed up all night waiting.  
"Yeah, I know."


End file.
